


Love More Than Music

by Iceprincessforlife



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH - Freeform, Band, Cover Band, F/M, M/M, Multi, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceprincessforlife/pseuds/Iceprincessforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my first Fanfic so it might be a little rough! Basically I've added my own characters in with the AH crew and taken away most of the relationships. Pretty much Ray, Michael and Gavin are single to fit the story of course but Ryan, Jack and Geoff have the same wives.</p><p>Steph, Lily, Nathan and Austin are in a band and everything is awesome, except that Steph wants a relationship with someone not in love with her money. Can she find that in one of the AH crew or will they be no different than the others?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm In a Band!

**Author's Note:**

> *Chapter one is just my added characters but don't worry the AH crew will come in!*  
> *Also all spelling mistakes are on me, i didn't really spell check it*  
> __________
> 
> Being in a band can be awesome, the rush of being on stage, the sound of the audience screaming your name. All of this can be amazing but sometimes there is a struggle to find that normal life with friends who like you for you. The struggle to find someone who loves you for just your personality and not your money.

“Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs with the boom box blaring as we’re falling in love! Got a bottle of whatever but it’s getting us drunk, singing ‘here’s to never growing up!’”  
The lights flash on the stage as the band launches into their final song of the night. The crowd roars as Steph leans down and reaches her hand out for the audience to touch. She flashes them a smile before she bounces back towards her guitarist who was a tall slim guy with curly brown hair. She planted a kiss on his cheek when she had a break in the lyrics which made the crowd let out a cry before she laughed and started to sing again.

Steph had long chocolate brown hair with blonde streaks lined throughout it. Her favourite new addition is her newly bleached bangs with an icy blue streak down the very front. She stood at about 5’6” and weighing in at about 110-115 pounds and she was as you may have guessed, a pop-star. She didn't have any original songs that were ready to be performed yet so she had gotten permission from multiple singers to do covers of their songs and the crowd loved to hear their favourite songs sung by a different singer. She flashed a brilliant smile as the final cords rang out and she sang the last words to the song before raising her hand up and the lights flashing out. The crowd let out screams and cries, bagging for more, wanting just one more song. Steph had disappeared off-stage with her band and when her manager hurried over and looked at the group they all smiled.  
“One more guys?”  
Everyone nodded and flashed big smiles to the manager who laughed.  
“Slow one to calm down the evening?” Again they nodded.

Steph stepped back onto the stage and picked up the mic, clearing her voice to hush the cheering audience.  
“We got one more for you guys but this one is gonna be nice and slow!”  
The crowd cheered.  
One solo guitar started playing as her favourite brown haired guitarist stepped on stage.  
“All I knew this morning when I woke is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.”  
The crowd roared in response to the Taylor Swift cover.  
Slowly the drummer stepped in and laid out a soft beat before the guitarist stepped forward and sang in harmony to Steph’s voice. The crowd cried out, some shivering at the connection between the two voices as the soft tunes rang throughout the concert hall.  
“Cause all I know is we said hello so dust off your highest hopes. All I know is pouring rain, and everything has changed. All I know is new found grace, all my days; I’ll know your face. All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.” They sang together, glancing over and smiling at each other as the song ended and the crowd rushed forward to reach for them on stage. They all stood at the edge of the stood and lifted their hands into the sky and said their thank yous to the audience before hurrying out back.

“Guys you rocked it once again!” Their manager cheered as they stumbled off stage.  
“Thanks Josh, we couldn't have done it without you though.” Steph said with a smile as she wiped sweat off her forehead and looked at her band mates.  
“You all rocked though.” She said with a smile.  
“That stage kiss though, oh my god you guys killed them!” Nathan, the drummer, said to Steph and Austin, the guitarist. They both smiled at each other than laughed and nodded.  
“If only they knew I didn't swing that way.” Austin said with a wink to Nathan who flashed a smile.  
Yea, two of her band mates were gay and were dating each other but Josh had told them clearly that the audience would be looking for a singer-band mate relationship. Steph honestly didn't mind faking the relationship because he was gay and she also had no other interest; how could she? These days Steph barely had time for herself let alone finding a guy who didn't just love her for her money or fame. Steph watched with a smile as Nathan and Austin gave each other a soft kiss before they hurried off to their change rooms to get ready for the travel back to their hotel rooms. This was their gig in New Jersey and tomorrow was their big trip to Austin, Texas. Steph had to admit she was pretty pumped to go to Austin where she heard the weather was fairly nice and warm, compared to the chilly spring weather she was used to back home. While Steph was in daydreaming mode about Austin Josh had moved up beside her and cleared his throat which snapped her back.  
“Wha?!”  
“Earth to Stephanie, hello?!”  
“Sorry sir…”  
“Go get ready; we will be leaving in 15.” She nodded and hurried off to her change room.

Hopping into the van with the others, she took her usually spot in the passenger seat beside Josh. Nathan and Austin sat beside each other in the back-seat, holding hands and Lily, her bassist, sat beside them, making fake gagging sounds but laughing through it all. It wasn't long before they arrived at the hotel and hurried inside so they weren't spotted by fans. When they got to the top floor the door was swung open and they all ran inside the suite, small but homely. They got into comfortable clothes and picked their spots to sleep before finally settling down and talking for a bit. They didn't last long though before they all fell silent and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Steph’s dreams were laced with images of Austin, the beautiful sun beating down on her face as she danced around the streets, smile on her face. Her hair was flowing along behind her until she hopped up onto an outdoor stage and started to sing to the audience that had appeared in front of her. She felt the heat on her skin and she loved the images of all those faces, watching her. She began to spin again until she fell off the stage and was caught by a tall man, his face was shadowed because she didn't know of any faces. She smiled up at him and felt the warmth on her face before she lifted her head and went to plant on kiss on his lips.

“WHOA!” Steph snapped awake as Nathan stood over her with his fingers on her lips.  
Steph turned red and looked down.  
“Sorry Nathan!” Everyone laughed as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
“You’re cute and everything and if I was straight I would totally date you but Austin beat you to it.”  
Steph had to admit Nathan was the whole package deal and she did dream many times of dating her drummer. He had bleach blonde hair, straight and silky as his bangs hung into his face, the back of his hair stopped at the middle of his neck. He had dreamy sky blue eyes that always made the fan girls cry out his name, wishing their were his. He was 6’2 and about 150 pounds, he had a six pack but was still skinny, the cute but hot guy. It wasn't that Nathan wasn't straight and she never had a chance with him but he was bi and currently sitting happily on the guy side, which she accepted fully. Honestly Steph never believed in dating band mates for one big reason, fights or break-ups were always killer to the band.  
“Thank you for the compliment.” Steph laughed just as Josh walked into the room.  
“Alright kiddos, we have 3 hours before our flight leaves. I want you all dressed and packed and ready to leave in 1 hour. Downstairs has a breakfast in a special room for you guys so you won’t be seen by any fans and please try not to make a scene.” When they all nodded Josh turned and left the room again, leaving the four of them to go into action mode.

Steph slides into her seat on the plane and stretched out as the rest of her band mates took their seats, Lily sitting beside her. After the plane was up and in the air Josh turned in his seat to look at the group. Steph spread out on the seat and let out a yawn as she turned to her attention to their manager.  
“Alright guys here’s the plan, Nathan and Austin please stop sucking face and listen.” The two red faced guys turned and looked at him.  
“When we land in Austin we will be sent right to the hotel and please don’t freak out when you get there. I got you a penthouse suite this time because it was fairly cheap and didn't cost us our whole budget. After we get to the hotel you guys have three hours to explore a bit of Austin, get ready and meet me back downstairs to go to the show, don’t be late. I have clothes for you guys to put on so you don’t stick out as much while you are travelling around and for the love of god please at least stay with one other person so if you get into trouble you have help.” Everyone nodded as Josh turned and reached into his bag, pulling out different clothing.  
He handed a ball cap and jean jacket to Austin who looked at it and laughed at how stupid it looked. She handed a beanie and hoodie to Nathan who smiled at the normal clothing but laughed when he noticed Austin glaring at him. Steph was handed a red wig and a fedora to cover the fake roots, she was then handed a crop cut jean jacket which she nodded at in approval. Finally Lily was handed a black wig and sunglasses and the gang was ready to go.

The second they landed in Austin they all slipped into the van that was waiting for them and took off towards the hotel. Steph almost died when the door to the penthouse suite was opened and the room was lit up in front of them. The room had off white walls but were mostly liked with wooden panels by the entrance, to the upper level and into the downstairs bedroom. There was a small dining table off to the side and a table with a couch and a chair around it. A large flat screen TV sat on a small wooden table across from the seats. Off to the one side behind the couch was a small kitchen and than to the right was the room to the master bedroom. Up the stairs were two more bedrooms and a small bathroom, all amazing and all top quality. It was so much that the gang couldn't believe their eyes and they spend a good ten minutes just staring around the penthouse. Josh finally clears his throat which cause everyone to jump and drop their bags.  
“Three hours kiddos, you better get your butts in gear if you want time to do anything.” Everyone quickly threw on their clothes and then bolted from the hotel and out onto the busy streets of Austin. Steph was the first to pause and look around with amazement in her eyes as Lily let out a gasp as she looked up at the bright blue sky. Nathan and Austin finally stopped looking around and looked down at the girls with smiles.  
“See you back here in an hour!” Austin said before he grabbed Nathan’s hand and bolted down the side walk.

Steph had on her red wig and fedora as well as a red dress that was tight at the top but flared out at the bottom. It was short on one side and then the other side trailed down to down just down past her knees. It was strapless and had a woven brown belt just settled under her chest. She then had on almost knee high brown leather boots, still standing out in the crowd around her but not in a bad way. Lily had on a low cut white tank top on with a black shrug over top of it with navy blue jeggings and black heeled boots. She also had on her wig and sunglasses and together the two girls got a lot of looks from quite a few guys who were passing by. Steph flashes Lily a smile before she started off down the street with Lily close behind, both laughing like idiots. It wasn't very often that they got to go out on the town while they were on tour so this was really exciting for them


	2. Plans Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes plans just don't go as planned. Although maybe it's for the best? Or maybe not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up guys! I've been quite busy lately but i'm hoping to be posting a bit faster now! :)  
> First intro to the AH guys, hope you like it! I tried to match their characters the best I could.

Michael let out a groan as Gavin bounced around him, still begging to go to the arcade.   
“Micooooool, we haven’t been there in forever and Ray already said yes. Pleeeeease come with us!” The brit whined.   
“Holy fuck Gavin, fine I’ll go, god dammit just shut the hell up.”  
Gavin squealed with excitement as he grabbed his stuff and bolted out of the office, followed by Ray and Michael.  
“Come on Michael, it’ll be fun and you know it and I mean, YOLO, right?” Michael glared at his friend with just laughed it off.  
The three guys made their way down the street, Gavin slightly ahead basically bouncing as he walked; a big goofy smile on his face. Michael and Ray were talking about COD as they went and tried to pretend they didn’t know him until he stopped at the entrance to the arcade and did bounce up and down.  
“Here we are!”  
“Calm the fuck down Gavin you aren’t a child.” Michael growled as he walked inside, followed by the others.

Like usual the arcade was full of little kids, running around and dragging their parents around. These were almost mixed by the guys around their age who were probably also single and had nothing better to do than come to the arcade. Don’t get Michael wrong, he didn’t hate arcades and stuff like that but he much rather be at home playing his Xbox than be here with all the screaming kids. Michael had got a text message from Geoff shortly before they had arrived here that had thanked him for taking Gavin to the arcade and saving him from having to deal with ‘the little sugar-headed shit’ as Geoff put it. 

“Where do you want to go Vav?” Ray finally asked after Gavin had stopped bouncing around in the lobby to the arcade.  
Gavin tilted his head back and let out a hmm as he thought of which game he wanted to play first and finally he decided for the first person shooter game that he could never remember the name of.  
“The shooter game that we always play…the…its uh…well you know!” Ray shook his head but began to make his way to the game.  
As they approached the game though they were surprised to find it already occupied by two people, girls to be exact. Michael let out a huff of annoyance as he realized Gavin wasn’t going to move on and come back, he would wait.   
“Annoying asshole, can’t just go to a different game for the time being.” He cursed in his head as he leaned on one leg.

“Oh fuck!” Steph growled as he was shot again by her friend and this time she hip checked the other girl to knock her off balance long enough to gain some ground. Lily flashed her friend a sideways smirk before she reloaded her gun and began to creep around the building. Before Michael and Ray could stop the idiot he bounced over to them and poked his head over their shoulders.  
“You know if you didn’t run out in the open she wouldn’t find you as easily?” Both girls yelped, jumping out of their skin as they wiped around to stare at the messy haired brunette.   
Ray stared at the two girls and realized they were actually pretty cute, and they were gamers so bonus right? The shorter of the two girls cocked an eyebrow at the three men who were staring at them and put her hands on her hips.  
“Can we help you?” She finally said after a long silence.  
Steph side glanced at her friend and hoped they were both well disguised since they were very closely being observed.   
Gavin, startled from the girls reactions finally recovered and flashed them a grin.  
“I was just trying to help you.” His British accent ringing out as he looked at Steph who stared at him before grunting.  
“I don’t need help, I was just trying a new tactic.”   
“Of losing?” Ray poked his way into the conversation causing the red head to glare at him.   
“If you think you’re so good prove it, smartass.” Steph growled, stepping out of the way for the group.

Ray cocked a grin as he and Gavin stepped up to the game and pressed play, instantly Gavin let out a whine as Ray shot him in the face. The girls watched them carefully as Ray moved carefully through the shadows of the level while Gavin stupidly ran around the area. Lily snickered as Gavin once again was shot and let out another loud whine which caused others in the arcade to look at him. Michael stood behind them all with his arms crossed as he watched his two best friends play the same stupid game. He soon felt his gaze wondering to the red-haired girl and couldn’t help himself when thoughts crossed his mind.  
“She is kinda cute; I guess I’m a sucker for redheads.” Michael thought to himself with a small smile before Steph jumped and he was snapped back to reality. 

Steph looked down at her phone which was buzzing in her pocket before quickly answering it.   
“Hello?” She said, now realizing the whole group was looking at her.  
“You have 20 minutes to get your ass back to this hotel and be ready to go before I come and kick your asses!” Josh snapped at her through the phone and Steph nodded silently before he finally stopped ranting about her and Lily being idiots.  
“We will be right there, yes yes sorry!” Steph said before hanging up the phone and turning to the boys with a small smile.  
“We would love to stay and play some more but we really must be going.”  
“But we just met!” Gavin whimpered in protest which was quickly silenced by Michaels smack to his head.  
Lily glanced around before looking at Ray and asking him for the time.  
“uuuh, 4:40.”  
Three hours. Lily let out a panicked yelp, realizing what the phone call before she turned to the guys and smiled.  
“It was nice meeting you, bye!”   
Lily grabbed Steph’s wrist and bolted from the arcade, ignoring the calls from Gavin and Ray over their shoulders.  
“Well there goes any chance of meeting them again…” Ray mumbled as Michael silently watched the two strange girls bolt.

“Josh we’re really sorry, we didn’t even realize what time it was!” Steph shouted through the door as she slipped off her normal clothes and into her clothes for tonight.  
“Mhm, just hurry up and don’t make me regret my choice!” Josh snapped back as he paced outside the room.   
Lily was ready twenty seconds before Steph and they both quickly bolted from the room, almost slamming into Josh.  
“Let’s go!” Steph said with a wide grin as they hurried downstairs to meet Austin and Nathan who both smiled and stood up when they arrived.  
They all put their hands into a small circle, Josh included, and looked at each other with smiles.  
“Tonight is going to kick ass and if anything goes wrong we push forward and end with a bang.” Steph said and the others nodded in agreement.  
“All for one and one for all!” They all cheered before they hurried out back and to where their ride was waiting.

Geoff turned to look at the young man before he let out a huff and shook his head.  
“Call Ray and Michael and go bar hopping with them.” Gavin crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks in protest.  
“Don’t fucking look at me like that, you look like a tool.”  
“Sod off…” Gavin mumbled as he finally realized he wasn’t going to convince the other man to come and left the room, dialling Ray’s number.  
“Bar hopping? Sure Vav, I’m in and I’ll call Michael cause I think I stand a better chance of convincing him.”  
Sure enough soon after the Puerto Rican hung up with Gavin he dialled the red-heads number and waited until there was a lace of curse words from the other line.  
“Love you too Michael…Listen Gav wanted to know if we wanted to go bar hopping tonight.”  
“Fucking seriously, are we eighteen again?” Michael growled from the other line.  
“Come on Michael, stop being such a prick and actually have some fun before you grow old.” Ray said calmly to his friends which caused the short tempered male to throw another line of fowl words his way.  
“One night.”  
“Fucking fine, I’ll meet you guys outside your apartment for Christ sakes.” A click then dial tone.  
Ray sent Gavin a confirmation text before sliding into a shirt and slipping out of the house. 

“Hey fuckhead, over here!” Michael shouted to Gavin as he got out of the cab and started to spin around like an idiot.   
He jumped then turned and hurried over to Michael and Ray who snickered slightly before they turned and started walking down the street.  
“So the first place we’re going for bevs is right down the street right?”  
“Yuppers.” Ray replied simply before he turned to Michael and began to discuss a strange easter egg he found in one of his video games. 

It wasn’t long before the boys made it to the first bar but paused when they got to the doors.   
“That doesn’t sound like normal music?”  
“What does that mean Micool?” Gavin said as he pressed his ear to the door only for it to fly open and him fall to the floor.  
“Bollocks!” He grunted as Ray and Michael burst out in laughter.  
Soon their question was answered when they looked into the bar and saw a live band on stage, music blaring as loud as it could.   
“Say what you wanna say and let the words fall out. Honestly, I wanna see you brave, with what you wanna say and let the words fall out. Honestly I wanna see you brave!”  
The female’s voice rang in Michael’s ear and something poked at his brain trying to tell him he had heard the voice before but he just couldn’t place it. When the bassist started to harmonize with the lead singer Gavin couldn’t help but squint as he tried to remember when he had heard that soft but powerful voice before.

The three of them pushed their way to the bar where they sat down and ordered drinks, Ray ordered a coke, but they found they couldn’t keep their eyes off the band.   
“She almost sounds like the girl we met today…but that can’t be because she’s not a redhead.” Ray thought to himself before shrugging and taking a sip of his drink.  
Michael on the other hand wasn’t going to give up that easy and he soon found himself pushing people out of the way to make it to the front of the stage just as the band switched songs and started to blast out ‘On Top of The World.’

Steph bounced on her feet as the beat picked up and the crowd roared at another well known song. She made her way to the edge of the stage and bent down to high five people only to come face to face with a familiar redhead. Steph blinked a few times before flashing him a smile, ruffling his hair then moving on. Michael stood there frozen as the stranger smiled at him then attacked his hair before he heard angry mumbles behind him.  
“Why did she touch HIM and not ME?” One girl growled and got mumbles of agreement.  
“Why did she touch me?” Michael thought to himself then had a flash back of her eyes as they locked with his and again something in his brain twitched.  
“Those eyes look familiar…” Michael 

It wasn’t long before the band was saying goodnight and hurrying off the stage only to be welcomed by the normal loud bar music. Ray looked at Michael who had been staring at the stage ever since he got back and finally snapped his fingers in front of his face.  
“Earth to Michael, you in there man?”  
Michael snapped his head towards Ray before shaking his head and nodding slowly.  
“She reminded me a lot of the girls we met today.” Michael finally stated after throwing the thought around in his head for almost an hour now. He was surprised when Ray nodded and Gavin put in his two cents about how the bassist had a voice like the other girl they met.  
“That wouldn’t make sense though, why would two popstars hang around at an arcade?”  
“To get away from all this craziness.” Gavin waved his hands at the crowd of now dancing people. 

“Hold on I have to go say hi first.” Steph protested as Josh started to shoo them away to the changing area.  
“To who?!” Josh snapped as the brunette pulled once more out of his grip.  
“A friend, I’ll be quick!” With that she slipped on her red wig and ran out into the bar only to slam into a stranger.  
“Watch it.” He growled before stalking off, leaving Steph to stand there dazed.  
She quickly regrouped and started to weave her way through the group of people who were now grinding against anything that moved, sometimes her. She was beginning to lose hope on finding her friend until she was launched out of the wave of people and onto the ground in front of the bar. People sitting at the bar looked down at her before simply turning and going back to their conversations.  
“Thank you for the wonderful fucking help…” Steph mumbled before she slowly stood up and dusted herself off.   
That was when she caught sight of the three boys, sitting at the bar still staring at her. She smiled a toothy grin before hurrying over to them.  
“Hey guys!”  
“Hey.” Ray, Michael and Gavin said in unison, all with smiles on their faces.  
“Who would have guessed we’d meet here eh?”

Steph tried to act as normal as usual but she still picked up the quick glances between Michael and Ray after they stared at her for a bit. She opened her mouth to say something more before someone cleared their throat behind her. Steph slowly turned to see Josh standing behind her with his arms crossed.  
“Oh hey, what a lovely surprise to see you.”  
Josh narrowed his eyes and looked at the boys behind her before locking his gaze back at Steph.  
“Walk.”  
“Whoa man, I don’t know who you are but you can’t just tell her what to do, not cool.” Ray snapped as he jumped to his feet, followed by Michael and Gavin.   
Steph swallowed hard as Josh cocked an eyebrow at the guys and she knew that Josh was done playing stupid games.  
“Who I am? Boy I have every right to tell her what to do, it’s kind of my job.”  
“You sound like a prick than.” Michael growled.  
Steph spun to face the boys to try and calm them down but just as she opened her mouth Josh opened his and ruined everything.  
“I’m her manager and I have a time schedule that I need to stick to. If that makes me a prick then so be it.”

Steph felt her whole world crumble around her. There goes all her plans to be actual friends with these boys without them knowing her actual name or life. There goes all her ideas of being able to fit in with them without them always thinking higher of her or wanting her to sing. Everything had fallen to pieces all because Josh was pissed off with waiting for her and he didn’t need to put up with the bullshit of these three men. Steph slowly reached up and grabbed her wig with a long sigh, showing her hurt and upset to Josh who probably didn’t care. The boys froze as she slowly pulled off the red haired wig and revealed her actual hair color, brunette with blonde bangs and a blue streak on the front.  
“Hi, I’m Stephanie…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post as much as possible and please leave comments to help me know what I can do to make it better! :)


End file.
